Reaching For The Untouchable
by Mitchi Takahashi
Summary: Neji has finally realized the one person who could help him change all destiny, but what happens when something that was so simple at first turns into a web of love, lies, and sex? Rated for language, Yaoi Yuri Shohenai Shojoai themes, and lemons...
1. Training Kissing and Revenge

_Soft fingers ran down his chest and Naruto arched his back in pleasure. A soft gasp escaped as a pair of warm lips pressed to the skin above his navel, 'N-Neji…" he whispered quietly. "We… we shouldn't b-be doing this…"_

"_Who's going to stop us?" asked the boy with a smirk as he looked into blue eyes. Naruto blinked and Neji took that as a sign to continue. Pressing his mouth against the sensitive skin on the smaller boy's thigh he gently began to nudge open his legs…_

Neji sat up in his bed. The cool night air began to dry the sweat that covered his body and he looked around to see he was in the Hyuuga manor… in his room… alone. He sighed his eyes still searching for the blue eyed boy he had dreamt about just a few moments sooner only to sigh again when he didn't find him. He looked out of the window and shrugged in discomfort as the night sweat started to feel chilly and sticky. It was a few hours until dawn judging from the position of the moon in the sky, Neji figured that it was late enough that no one would notice any strangeness in his behavior if he woke up now. He had been known for getting up well before dawn by his family anyways, so who would really care if her took a bath now. He looked at the clock beside is bed just to make sure, it was about forty-three minutes past four, late enough. Neji slowly slipped his legs out from under his tangled sheets and grabbed a pile of clean clothes he had setout late the other night. Stifling a yawn he slid open the door that lead to his private bathroom and turned the faucets on the bath. He gasped slightly as he lowered himself into the steaming water and the warmth made him wince slightly.

He closed his eyes leaning against the edge of the bath and sighed his mind traveling back to the loud-mouthed shinobi he had been focused on lately. He took a deep breath and plunged under the water in a futile attempt to clean the thoughts from his head. Taking a breath as he surfaced he growled in his throat, "Damn you Uzumaki, why do you haunt my thoughts so?" Frowning he grabbed the soap and started to scrub at his body furiously.

Scrubbing his hair dry with a towel Neji walked back into his room only to freeze dead in his tracks to see a familiar face waiting on his bed. "How did you get in here Tenten?" he asked continuing scrubbing his hair. Tenten just smiled at him.

"You always look your best when you're getting out of the bath," she teased before standing up and looking at him in a more serious manner. "I need your help," she said the teasing tone in her voice gone. Neji narrowed his eyes.

"With what?" he asked frowning.

"I need to get away from the village fore a week or so without drawing suspicion from everyone else, I've already arranged something with Tsunade but I don't want Gai or Lee to find out what I'm leaving to do."

"What are you going to be doing?"

"I'm going to be meeting… someone at a teahouse to discuss some," she paused and chewed on her lip, "Personal matters concerning them."

"Meeting with Temari to discuss your feelings for her?" Neji said simply as he grabbed his brush off his nightstand and started to drag it through his long hair. Tenten gawked at him,

"How…" she started.

"It's obvious they way you two looked at each other all the time, plus… you don't exactly know how to be cool when she's around. You start babbling and blushing like an idiot," Neji said working on a particularly tough tangle. Tenten blushed and hung her head. "Don't worry, I'll tell Gai and Lee that you are leaving to go look at some new weapons that a friend of your family recently received at his store," Neji said. He opened his mouth to say something else only to be cut off as Tenten tackled him.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" she repeated over and over before releasing him and forming a few simple handsigns. In a puff of light purplish smoke she disappeared leaving Neji shaking his head and rolling his eyes at her outburst. He was fully dressed and in the process of tying his hair back when he glimpsed the blood red of the sun licking at the horizon. His hands stopped their usual motions and his eyelids slipped down to cover half of his eyes. _Naruto would love watching the sun rise… I heard him talking about it to Sakura not so long ago… I wonder where he is right now. _He shook his head to try and rid himself of the thought only to curse as his hair pulled out of his hands and draped over his shoulders.

…………………………….

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Naruto covered his mouth with a single hand as the other wiped away tears that had formed at the corners of his eyes.

"That was a large yawn, Naruto," Kakashi commented as he looked up from his book.

Naruto glared at him, "It's your fault that we're out here so early in the morning, Important mission my ass!" Naruto said sticking his lower lip out as he continued to look around the dark training grounds, "Why are we out here so early any way?"

Kakashi smiled through his mask, "Because I said so," he responded chuckling as the small blonde ninja began to shout at him. "Actually, we're here to hand you over to Jiraiya for a week of special training."

Naruto tilted his head to the side, "What type of training?" he asked frowning.

A puff of smoke to his right told him that the previously mention sennin had arrived. "Hello my friends!" the old man exclaimed one arm in the air as the other angled towards the ground. He had one leg lifted off the ground and was smiling like the moron he was.

"Yo," Kakashi said flicking a few fingers at him before returning to his book.

"Pervy sage…" Naruto said stifling another yawn. His eyes turned towards the horizon where the first rays of red were beginning to show, he smiled slightly as a single cloud drifted by, tinted a light pink by the sun's light. _The color of Sakura's hair… _he thought lazily before turning to listen to what the oldest man was saying.

"What do you mean he's gone for the rest of the week? Where did he go?" shouted the pearly eyed boy as he glared at Kakashi. He took a deep breath and bit his lower lip before restating the question in a controlled monotone voice.

"Jiraiya took him to the hot springs for some training in toad summoning, apparently he is weaker in the summoning jutsu then originally expected," Kakashi said bored not even looking up from his book. A pale hand cover the page he was reading and he looked down in the sparking eyes of the angry Hyuuga.

"Which hot spring?" Neji asked with a dangerous voice.

"The one on the outside of the village, it's only a few miles away…" Kakashi said his visible eye widening. "Why are you so interested?"

Neji didn't respond, he only took his hand away and jumped to the nearest roof. Kakashi watched him go with a confused frown… was Neji mad at Naruto?

"What was that about?" asked a smooth voice from behind Kakashi. Kakashi turned to look at the young Uchiha standing behind him.

"I honestly don't know…" he said shaking his head slightly as Sakura walked over to them.

"Hey guys!" she said with a smile before handing a bottle of ointment to Kakashi, "Tsunade said to give this to you for your muscles!" she said tilting her head to the side slightly and glowing, "It's made to help pulled muscles and cramps. It also helps strengthen them against future tearing and ripping from the normal stuff like bending weird or dodging flying shuriken." She looked to the side and spotted Sasuke, "Oh! Sasuke-kun! I have something for you," she exclaimed happily reaching into her pouch and withdrawing a thick scroll. "It's a scroll housing several new taijutsu techniques! Lee and Gai have already memorized it so I thought you might like a look at it!" she said with a huge smiled as Sasuke took it. His hand gently brushed against her fingers as he pulled the scroll away and Sakura began to blush furiously.

"Thanks," Sasuke said, his tone said he was almost bored. He looked at the label on the scroll before tucking it into his supplies satchel; he looked at Sakura's face only to look away again as his eyes started to look at her growing figure.

"I have to get back to Tsunade-sama now! She gets angry when I take more time then needed!" Sakura said tilting her head to the other side before running off again. She waved at the two until she was out of sight.

Sasuke sighed, "So I guess I should take a look at this scroll huh?" he said waving a hand towards his satchel, "I mean Lee and Gai have already seen it, so why not?"

"Hai," Kakashi said simply before he began to stroll towards the training grounds.

Neji arrived at the named hot springs shortly and he stood looking around. He smoothed a loose hair back into it's place as he spotted Naruto trying to pull Jiraiya away from the ladies bath. He calmed his heart down and walked towards him, "Naruto," he said in a smooth voice as he closed in towards him. Naruto whipped his head around with a slight smile.

"Hey Neji! What are you doing here?" he asked still tugging on the large pervert.

"I came to ask you something," Neji said completely avoiding the topic that his inner self was telling him to tell him.

"What did you want to ask?" Naruto grunted out pulling extra hard on the man's arm. He gave up with a sigh as he released the man's arm and stuck his bottom lip out in a pout. Neji brushed away the sudden urge to kiss his lip to try and get back the smaller boy's treasured smile.

"I was wondering that you might train with me if you weren't too busy," Neji said shifting his weight to his other foot. Naruto looked slightly confused, "You see… You're one of the only people who has ever beaten me in an all out fight and I was thinking that it might help me to become even stronger if I was to train with you."

"Sure! I'll train with you!" Naruto said a smile coming to his face. He looked back at his supposed to be sensei, "Hey Pervy Sage!" He said loudly, "I'm going to go practice with Neji with a little while! You can find me when you want to work on that summoning jutsu!" He walked towards Neji lacing his fingers behind his head. Neji restrained the urge to run his fingers through the younger boy's hair as he walked past him.

Pearly eyes cast a second glance at the sennin before turning his head back to Naruto and following. They arrived at the same training ground that Kakashi and Sasuke were at. They took positions at the opposite from the other two and took fighting stances with out speaking. They nodded slightly before Neji activated his byakugan and Naruto formed a quick handsign. He was gone in a puff of smoke leaving Neji to stand perfectly poised waiting to be attacked. Several Narutos attacked, jumping at him from several different directions, Neji barely flinched. Quickly he ducked, side stepped and twirled hitting each clone in a vital spot without wasting his time. They disappeared easily only to have Neji being forced to jump as Naruto attack him from below. He flipped once in the air and landed gracefully on his feet his hair streaming behind him as his hair tie fell to his feet. He glanced at it, "You cut my hair tie," he stated raising his eyebrows. He shrugged and took position for another attack, this time though he didn't wait. Charging he thrust an open hand towards Naruto's chest hitting him squarely and sending him flying backwards. Naruto slumped to the ground as he hit only to disappear quickly.

Neji didn't even blink as he turned quickly and lunged his hand posed to hit a vital chakra point as the real Naruto landed. The blonde turned his chest quickly and caught himself with one hand as Neji bent low and hit his legs out from underneath of him. With a smirk Naruto balanced on one hand thrusting his legs out towards Neji. Neji's eyes widened as his opponent's foot grazed across his arm as he tried to weave around it. He rolled his shoulder and grabbed Naruto's ankle hitting a pressure point as he yanked harshly. Naruto winced and swung his leg back around. Neji jumped over him and pushed Naruto forward gently, just enough to set him off balance. As Naruto steadied himself Neji took the chance to connect his palm to the base of Naruto's neck. Naruto went stiff and fell forward. He hit the ground with a slight thump causing dust to rise around him. Neji took a fighting stance again his eyes narrowing as he noticed the disappearing chakra in the body on the ground. He stiffened as he felt the steely tip of metal touch at the base of his neck.

"I win," Naruto said in Neji's ear. Neji suppressed a shiver as he felt the blonde's breath on his skin and he jerked away.

"I was so sure that I had you beat as well," Neji said shaking his head. He grimaced as much as he allowed himself to do in public as his hair fell in front of his eyes. He brushed the chestnut locks from his face impatiently and pulled out a spare hair tie from his satchel. He tried to gather his hair the best he could but it kept slipping out of his hands. Naruto started to snicker earning a glare from the Hyuuga.

"Want some help?" Naruto asked stepping behind Neji and gathering his hair without waiting for permission. Neji suppressed the blush that threatened to appear as he felt the quick hands run through his hair pulling it back from his face. Fingertips lightly brushed against his forehead as Naruto pulled back a few stray hairs. "Tie?" Naruto asked holding a hand out. Neji handed placed the tie in his hand without responding, Naruto brushed his hand against Neji as he tried to hastily pull it away. After a few seconds more Naruto sighed, "There! All done!" he exclaimed happily looking at the neatly pulled back hair. "You have soft hair by the way Neji!"

Neji rolled his eyes and pulled away from Naruto, "Thanks," he said stiffly. Naruto just shrugged and rolled his neck inducing several snaps as he cracked it. Neji took a deep breath and put his hands into his pockets, "So what now?" he asked. Naruto answered by his stomach growling loud enough for Neji to hear. "Ramen?" Neji asked with a single raised eyebrow as Naruto blushed lightly and put a hand on his stomach.

"Ramen!" He proclaimed loudly punching his other arm into the air. Neji shook his head slightly and began to walk to the Ichiraku ramen stand Naruto skipping ahead of him and tugging him along every now and then. They finally arrived at the stand and naruto wasted no time in order his food. Neji was still contemplating when a steaming bowl was set down in front of him.

"I haven't ordered yet," he said blinking once at the soup.

"You were taking so damn long I ordered my favorite for you!" Naruto said nudging Neji's arm with his elbow, "Don't worry! I'll pay for you," he offered misinterpreting the look Neji had given him.

Neji sighed and grabbed a pair of chopsticks from the large canister on the counter, under the gaze of Naruto he meticulously dipped them into the broth and pulled up some noodles before slowly and carefully sucking them into his mouth. For some reason Naruto found himself thinking dirty thoughts as he watched Neji eating, blushing lightly he turned to his food and began to greedily slurp them up. Neji glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and smirked, Naruto had a single drop of broth hanging off of his lip that he was paying absolutely no attention to. Before he knew what he was doing Neji reached over and turned Naruto's face towards him. Naruto's eyes went wide as Neji licked the broth from his lips before pulling away and frowning. He removed his hand hastily and stood up knocking over his chair. Slamming money onto the counter he turned on his heels and ran as fast as he could, to where he didn't know.

"Neji!" Naruto called after him standing up as well, he placed some money on the counter and ran after the other boy. The cook looked at him surprised as he watched his number one customer leave without finishing his bowl of ramen, something that had never happened before. Naruto ran as fast as his legs could carry him following the tract Neji was leaving. He soon could see the long-haired boy running up ahead. He began to notice small spots in the dirt that were darker then others, with wide eyes he realized that Neji was crying.

Naruto soon found Neji scrunched up against the wall of the Ninja academy in one of the hallways. With a start he realized that this hallway was the place he and the older shinobi had first met. He didn't say anything; he didn't know what to say. With a slight sigh he slumped down to sit next to Neji. He leaned against him slightly telling the other boy he was there, Neji snapped his head up and looked towards Naruto. Naruto couldn't help himself as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Neji's. Neji froze a moment before he began to kiss back softly, as if he wasn't sure that he should. Naruto smiled against his lips and pressed harder to the other boy's lips raising a hand to his cheek. He swiped his thumb quickly to wipe away the tears that were lingering and he felt a tongue run across his lips. He gasped slightly and Neji took the chance to slide his tongue in exploring everywhere he could reach and savoring the blonde's sweet taste. Naruto paused for a second enjoying the new sensation before he began to use his own tongue. Gently he ran his hand down Neji's side and he felt his jacket being jerked up as a hand slid underneath of it. He felt goose bumps riddle his skin as a slightly chilled hand ran up his slide. Smooth fingers ran across one of his nipples that hardened slightly and he gasped.

It was Neji's turn to smile against Naruto's lips as he began to tweak at the nipple. The two boys twisted their bodies slightly so that they were in a more comfortable position and Naruto felt Neji beginning to press him towards the ground. Naruto grunted slightly and pressed his body against Neji's forcing the other to the ground. Neji wasn't ready for the sudden push against his chest and he fell back. Air forced itself out of his chest as he hit the tiles and Naruto didn't waste a moment to straddle him. He looked up into sky blue eyes and smirked slightly as the other boy leaned in to kiss him. With a sudden jerk of his hips he flipped their bodies over so that he was now on top as he pressed his lips to Naruto's. This time he was the one that willingly opened his lips to allow Naruto's tongue to enter as a soft moan escaped from the other's lips. He found himself suppressing a sound that he was forced to let go as Naruto pinched his ass. Naruto would later tell him that that was one of the most seductive sounds he had ever heard. They both froze as there was a slight gasp to their left. Looking up Neji looked straight into the face of a very surprised Sakura. Naruto craned his head slightly and his eyes widened when he saw the small kunoichi gawking at them. He sat up quickly knocking Neji off of him and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Sakura…" he began but lost the words he was trying to say.

The pink-haired girl blushed "I'm sorry if I interrupted something…" she said as a single tear feel down her cheek and she raced past them. Naruto stood up and ran after her leaving Neji to watch their retreating backs with a murderous look in his eyes.

"So he still has feelings for that girl…" he murmured spitefully as he stood up and raised a hand to smooth his mussed hair. He briskly straightened his clothes and licked up the last of the saliva that clung to his lips before calmly walking out of the building. He calmed his eyes the best he could as he walked through the streets of Konoha thinking deeply about the small kunoichi. She was a strong fighter which means that he couldn't confront her physically… that left one option. Smiling evilly he took a sudden turn and began the long walk to the Uchiha estate.


	2. Courting Love Vengence and Hatred

Sasuke wrinkled his nose slightly as his mind wandered back to the Hyuuga who had spoken to him not too long ago. The words that the pale eyed boy had said were prickling under Sasuke's skin; "Could it be true?" he asked aloud passing a mirror in his house. He paused and looked in it as if asking it what he should do. He had been lusting after the fair-haired girl for a while, but at the same time he felt something deeper when he thought of the pink haired one. Ino or Sakura, he wondered, the two were proclaimed rivals with their highs then their lows. Both were an appealing option to Sasuke but to be able to best Naruto in more then just ninja skills… that was an even more appealing option. With a slight nod Sasuke made his decision… "Sakura, you will be mine."

………………………….

Sakura ducked her head as she sneezed violently. She sniffed and rubbed her aching nose before sneezing again and again. "Three times, I'm being longed after…" she whispered as she pinched the end of her now red nose. She sniffed hard and turned towards the door of her apartment where a knock sounded from. Stiffly she got up and opened the door with out asking who it was. She stared dumb founded as Sasuke looked down the scant inches into her face. "Sasuke-kun," she said softly.

"Hey, Sakura…" Sasuke gave her a one sided grin, "Can I come in?" he asked when she didn't move. Sakura nodded and stepped aside pulling the door open wider.

"Sakura! Who is it?" called a voice from the kitchen.

"It's just Sasuke-kun mom!" Sakura called back blushing slightly.

There was no reply. "So, what brings you here?" Sakura asked as she walked to her living room picking up some spare things and setting them in their rightful places.

"Oh, no reason really. I just felt like talking to you," Sasuke said with a bored tone in his voice. Things weren't going as he had planned. She seemed almost disappointed that it was him and wasn't even blushing at the seductive tone he had been using around her. Something was different about her.

"Oh," Sakura said as she set a scroll on the shelf, "That's sweet." She smiled slightly turning her head to look at Sasuke over her shoulder. Sasuke smiled back at her with a sexy air. Sakura didn't even blink as she looked at his face. "Well, would you like something to eat or drink?" Sakura asked the picture of a perfect hostess. Sasuke gave a slight nod and watched as Sakura walked past him and into the kitchen.

Her mom was standing at the stove stirring a bubbling pot filled with vegetables and meat chunks. "Sasuke is here? Isn't that the same person that you wouldn't stop talking about before?" she asked reaching for the salt.

"Yes he is, but… I don't know. I think we're just friends and right now I don't want to be anything more then that…" Sakura said. But wasn't she wasn't saying was that she really was hoping to catch Naruto's eye but had been so heart broken when she saw him with… well she actually forgot who but she just didn't want anyone else in her life at the time. She finished placing some cups and a teapot of the tray she had pulled out and reached for the best tea leaves they had when a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Honey, get him some of the tea leaves from the other cabinet, they're nicer," her mom said with a slight smile. Sakura nodded and walked across the kitchen to grab the said tea leaves. She gave them a slight sniff before her eyes went wide.

"Mom! This is the jasmine tea that took us so long to get our hands on!" Sakura said surprised.

"I know sweetie, but this boy is an Uchiha. He probably get's better with out even realizing it."

Sakura smiled and shook her head slightly as she set the tea leaves into the small wire catch before pouring the boiling water into the top. She smiled at the soft smell that began to rise from the steeping tea as she turned and grabbed small sushi rolls she had been making for her lunch the next day. Carrying the heavy tray she laid it down in front of Sasuke on the coffee table. Sasuke smiled softly as she began to pour him a cup and offered him sugar. _She really would make a good wife… maybe I should court her seriously… her bodies in great condition, she's smart, kind, has a good temper most of the time… perfect for childbirth and hosting guests. _He smiled slyly at the thought and rolled his shoulders. Sakura handed him a cup with a polite bow before taking her own and sitting in the chair across from him.

"So, why exactly did you come here Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked with a knowing smile on her face. Sasuke didn't just do things on a whim, he always has a reason.

"I just felt like talking to you," was the short reply. Sakura suppressed a twitch.

"About what?" Sakura inquired raising a single eyebrow.

"I really don't care. I guess I was just lonely alone at the estate," Sasuke said blowing lightly on his steaming cup. Sakura suppressed another twitch.

"That's understandable. You're normally surrounded be people who pay a lot of attention to you and then the sudden transition to secluded place with little to no people there at all times can make one feel lonely."

"Are you trying to make conversation or to be a shrink?" Sasuke said before he could stop himself. He turned a slight shade of pink as Sakura giggled at him.

"Sorry, it's just a little weird with you being in my house and all. Normally you don't give me a second glance unless you need my help in battle," Sakura said shrugging before raising the cup to her lips. Sasuke raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I guess you're right… sorry," Sasuke said quietly. _Damn, she's going to take a lot of courting after how I've treated her in the past… _Sasuke thought frustrated as he twitched the corners of his mouth upwards in as much of a smile as he would allow himself. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously as she took another sip of tea.

Tenten gasped as she was rammed into a hard wall. Smiling she looked at Temari who was pinning her. She pushed her head forward causing their lips to crash together violently as Temari let go of one of her wrists and pressed it to Tenten's waist. Their tongues wrestled each other without any grace at all, both of them savoring the tastes of their partner's mouth. Temari broke away and placed her lips to the skin right under Tenten's ear kissing gently as she worked her way down. She hit a sensitive spot with her tongue and smiled against Tenten's soft skin as she sucked on it briefly twirling her tongue over it. Tenten gasped in pleasure and wrapped her legs around Temari's waist. Temari moved her hand down slightly only to bring it back up, only this time she slipped it under the pink cloth and up to the other girl's breast. She squeezed it gently and rubbed a single soft finger over a delightfully hardened nipple before they peeled away from the wall. Tenten moaned softly in pleasure as Temari nibbled slightly at her collar bone before they both crashed onto the bed. Tenten felt her arms fall against the soft blankets and her eyes went wide… she knew what was going to happen. Temari smiled mischievously at her as she began to undo the buttons that held Tenten's shirt in place, Tenten shivered from excitement as her bra was uncovered. She sat up slightly and helped to shrug the pink fabric the rest of the way off as Temari ran a hand over her smooth stomach. "You're so cute," she said before pressing her lips to the skin above Tenten's navel. Tenten arched her back slightly in pleasure and pulled out the ties that kept Temari's hair back. Temari smiled slightly as she felt her hair fall over her shoulders and began to move her mouth back up the girl's torso. She frowned and lifted her head up when she came to the fabric blocking her path. She slipped her hands under Tenten's back and quickly undid the clasp with one try before pulling the straps of her thin arms. The bra fell to the side revealing Tenten's breasts and Temari eagerly began to suck on one of the pink nipples. Tenten shuddered with pleasure as she felt Temari's moist and warm tongue slid around on her breast and she began to tug at Temari's shirt. Temari broke away and swiftly removed her own shirt smiling all the while. Tenten batted her eyelashes as seductively as she knew how and Temari blushed slightly before undoing the clasp that held her breasts back. She threw the tan bra to the side and resumed her previous work. Tenten blushed slightly as she felt Temari's breasts pressing against her stomach. She moaned slightly again and pressed her hands into the mattress. Temari began to tug at her pants sliding them down. Tenten lifted herself off the mattress slightly in order to allow Temari to slide them all the way off. She herself began to push at Temari's skirt before Temari stopped long enough to help her push it off. Temari pressed her fingers to the skin right above Tenten's lacy black panties teasing the younger girl before she slowly slipped her fingers underneath the band and began to peel them back. Tenten murmured something and Temari raised an eyebrow, "What?" she asked quietly.

"Just hurry up, it's so mean when you go so slow…" Tenten murmured again causing Temari to smirk and move the panties down even slower. Tenten moaned as air hit her area as her lacy underwear was pushed off her long legs. With a slight moan of happiness Temari quickly placed her mouth to the beginning of Tenten's clit and licked slowly but rhythmically. Tenten moaned even louder then before and Temari pulled away replacing the action with her slender fingers. She slid back up Tenten's body her fingers never missing a single beat and began to kiss her. Tenten tasted herself in Temari's mouth and was filled with wonder at the girl's abilities as she found her self fumbling at Temari's underwear. Temari smiled as Tenten's juices flowed over her fingers and allowed the smaller girl to peel her underwear down before she worked to kick them off. She returned to licking up the girl's juices that were flowing freely before allow Tenten to give her the same treatment. On and off the went until both were so tired that they couldn't do anything more then lay in each others embraces and drift off to sleep.

………………………..

Tenten slowly opened her eyes as a small streak of sunlight fell across her face. She looked beside her and frowned when she didn't see Temari beside her. A door opened on the other side of the room and Temari stepped out wrestling to put her hair into the normal ponytails. Tenten smiled at her and sat up holding the sheets to her chest, he hair fell over her shoulders and she started looking for the hair ties that had come out at some point during… the night. She found one but couldn't seem to locate the other until Temari came over and began to look for it as well. She found it tangled in the sheets at the end of the bed. She did up one bun as Tenten quickly did the other before she handed the other girl her pack of clean clothes. Tenten smiled at her and got a warm smile in return.

"How long have you been up?" Tenten asked wincing at her sore throat.

"Since a few hours after dawn," Temari said with an equally sore throat (you can only imagine from what… hee hee), "I woke up out of habit and couldn't get back to sleep."

Tenten tilted her head to the side and Temari answered her silent question, "It was to hard not to watch you sleep. You're too cute." Tenten giggled and did the clasp on her bra before searching in her bag for a clean set of panties. A little while later the two were dressed and in the process of cleaning the hotel room up when a cautious knock sounded at their door. Temari straightened and waved her had in a silent 'I'll get it'. The knock sounded again and Temari pulled open the door without bothering to ask who was there. "Kankuro-kun? What are you doing here?" she asked surprised.

"Who is it?" asked Tenten as she walked over, Temari smiled over her shoulder at the kunoichi and invited her over with an open arm. Tenten walked over smirking slightly as Temari wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. "Oh, hello Kankuro-san! What brings you here?"

Kankuro blushed lightly as he looked at the chaos in the room behind them that clearly shouted the activities of the night before. "I came by to get Temari, we need you to help screen the candidates for the upcoming chuunin exams," he said rather quickly. Tenten frowned slightly and looked over at Temari.

"Couldn't that have waited until tomorrow?" the pigtailed girl asked with narrowed eyes.

"Gaara-san said to get you now… I think he also has some alternative motives for wanting you home quickly," Kankuro said attempting to concentrate his eyes on the girl's faces only, not the results of their frolicking. Tenten sighed and pulled away from Temari.

"If Gaara-san wants you that means we shouldn't keep him waiting," she said sensibly as she returned to the other room righting a lamp on her way.

"She upset about something?" Kankuro asked blinking.

"You really have no idea about a woman's heart, do you little brother?" Temari said before shutting the door in his face. She followed Tenten into the other room and found her shoving her clothes rather violently into a bag. She frowned and wrapped her arms around her waist snuggling her chin into the crook of her neck. "I don't have to go right away, and we can always travel to your village and maybe get permission for you to come with me to mine," she said nuzzling against the other girl who had relaxed into her embrace. Hands gripped Temari's hands as Tenten thought it over.

"What would my excuse be for traveling to your village? If you hadn't noticed my village is way more orthodox then yours is… which means that they definitely aren't so accepting," she commented after a while of thinking as she leaned back into Temari's chest. Temari chewed on her lip for a moment.

"I'm sure we could come up with something convincing… maybe we could say your getting married to a sand nin and want to live with them. Same sex marriages are legal in my country at least," she whispered her soft lips brushing against Tenten's ear. Tenten smiled widely.

"Are you proposing my dear?" she asked turning her head so she could look into Temari's eyes.

"You could say that," Temari said as she reached into her shuriken holder and pulled out a small box she had been hiding. She returned her arm back to it's place around Tenten's waist and opened it. Tenten gasped looking down at it, inside was a small silver band with a blood red ruby that had four small grains of sand in the center of it. "I have one that matches it, only mine has two small etchings of leaves in it," she said, "I've been planning to give this to you since we last saw each other."

"You mean you've been keeping this for the right time since you were at the village several months ago!" Tenten said surprised. Temari nodded and pulled the ring out of its velvet safe hold. Tenten held out a slightly shaky hand and Temari slipped it onto her ring finger with a small smile. "I accept fully, you have my heart Temari-sama."

Temari smiled widely as she turned Tenten around and kissed her passionately. They broke apart and began to finish packing the rest of their things up. A few minutes later they walked out of the room and into the hall where Kankuro was waiting his head leaning against the wall as he dozed. Temari kicked him gently, "You fall asleep easily don't you big guy?" she said walking past him with an arm slung over Tenten's shoulders. Kankuro jerked away and rubbed his shin with a scowl.

"You didn't have to kick that hard!" he exclaimed through a yawn.

"And you don't look that tired," Temari said throwing a pack at him, "Make yourself useful and carry Tenten's pack for a little."

Kankuro grumbled in disagreement but slung the pack over his shoulder none the less, "You didn't have to do that," whispered Tenten to Temari, "I can manage my things quite efficiently."

"Yes, but why bother when I can get back at my little brother for making us leave so early in the morning?" Temari replied with a wicked smile. Tenten chuckled and nuzzled herself closer to Temari.

………………………………

"You what?" Tsunade asked her face showing complete and total confusion.

Tenten took a deep breath and repeated herself, "I'm requesting permission to leave the village and live at the Village Hidden in the Sand," Tenten said drawing comfort in the fact that Temari was standing beside her. Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

"Why?"

"I'm really love one of the shinobi from that village but their services are needed in their village more then mine are needed here. I really want to marry them and live with them," Tenten said, "Kankuro has already gone ahead and gotten permission for me to live in the village from the Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara. Temari is here to make sure that I have your permission before taking up residency there."

Tsunade looked at Temari who nodded slightly at her, sighing she put her head in her hands. "I don't see any reason to keep you here besides that you work well in Gai's team, though I suppose I can always assign another shinobi to that particular team…" sighing again she signed the papers in front of her and handed them to Temari who quickly checked through them to make sure nothing necessary was missing. "When you and Temari get married though, I request that you send us some invitations," Tsunade said as she searched in her desk for an incredibly large bottle of sake. Tenten and Temari looked surprised, "I saw you kissing before you entered the village, you don't think that I'm always in my office do you? I was walking along the walls when I saw you," Tsuande said with a smile.

"I'll make sure to send you one Tsunade-sama," Tenten said, "Neji and the others as well." Tsunade smiled and waved a hand to dismiss them. "She doesn't miss much does she?" Tenten remarked as she walked out of the office Temari following closely behind her.

"Not really, though I had thought we were pretty well hidden from view there…" Temari said shaking her head, "Do you think she knew before we approached her?"

"Most likely she did, I think a lot of people were wondering how close we are," Tenten said shaking her head as well, "I mean Neji had figured it out a while ago, though I think that Lee and Gai-sensei still don't get it… we might have to explain it to them before we leave… that way we don't have to leave the chore to Neji when they get invites."

"Well, maybe we should leave that chore to someone that's not us…" Temari said casually. Tenten smiled and nodded her head with consideration.

Little did either girl know that Neji himself was watching them walk down the hall way, "So, they get to live happily ever after… and I still have to fight to get Naruto to talk to me lately…" he whispered with a deep frown. His frown deepened still when he heard the boy he had just spoken of yell his name from the other end of the hall. He turned slowly, "Speak of the devil…" he whispered under his breath.

"Hey Neji-kun!" Naruto said running towards the pearly eyed boy. He slowed down before reaching him and smiled widely causing Neji to twitch. _Why does he always have to look so innocent? So fuckable? Wait… is fuckable a word? _Naruto stopped right in front of Neji and laced his fingers behind his head, "I was wondering, would you like to take a walk with me for a while?" he said a little too innocently. Neji narrowed his eyes but accepted the invitation none the less.

A few moments later they found themselves walking through one of the less walked paths on the edge of town. Naruto, who had been chatting loudly before, had quieted. Neji looked at him suspiciously and was about to ask him a question when he was pushed into a hard wall. "Naruto what?" he was cut off as Naruto pressed his lips to Neji's hungrily. Neji froze but slowly began to kiss back as an awareness of every place that they touched flooded his mind, from their lips crashing together to the chests that were crushed together. Naruto pulled away with a triumphant look in his eyes and Neji remained speechless as he stared back at the younger boy. Naruto leaned forward again and kissed him, this time softer at first as he molded his lips around Neji's and pressed his tongue against them. Neji opened his mouth willingly allowing Naruto to enter his mouth and explore it. He began to use his tongue as well and felt a hand sliding underneath his shirt, he attempted to pull away but Naruto moved with him. Neji was getting a little uncomfortable as he looked into Naruto's eyes, something wasn't right. These eyes weren't the Naruto he knew, they were completely lust filled and slightly hateful. Mustering all the strength he could he maneuvered his body and quickly pushed Naruto away from him. He wiped his mouth and frowned. "Naruto, what's wrong with you? You're not acting like yourself!" he said quickly.

Naruto started to chuckle in a very predatory way, and Neji took a step away from him hearing the clear spite in his voice when he spoke, "So you noticed did you?" said a clear voice that he recognized with a start. Naruto was surrounded in a large puff of slightly blue smoke and Neji felt his mouth fall open as he saw who was standing in front of him. Light hit her black hair as Hinata rolled her shoulders with a sigh. "Brother, you're no fun! You didn't even let me get a hand up your shirt before you figured out who I was!" she complained with an innocent smile, but her eyes shone with something that was far from being innocent. Hate filled every inch of her face as she stared at her cousin. She walked forward quickly and drew her arm back, Neji stood in shock. He was too slow to escape the slap that Hinata had put so much strength into. He staggered slightly his vision sporting small sparks in it as the crack echoed slightly in the closed in side street. Hinata's face twisted with evil pleasure and she swung her arm back the other way with just as much force hitting Neji in the other side of the face. This time she successfully knocked him backwards. Again sparks invaded his vision as a coppery taste flooded is mouth, with a start he realized that he had bitten through his tongue when he had landed. He spat out the blood swamping his mouth and stood up.

"Hinata, what is the matter with you?" he asked forcefully fending off another blow. His cheeks stung with a pain that made him wince and he placed his fingertips against them slightly before wincing and stepping gout of Hinata's range.

"You're what the matter is," Hinata said poison dripping from her voice. "I can't believe that you, you of all people would try and take him from me…" a tear slide down her cheek and she swept her leg out at his feet. Neji jumped back and she continued, "I've worked so hard to get him to notice me and I was finally getting up enough courage to ask him to dinner tonight, then I walked through one of the halls at the academy trying to find Iruka-sensei. Imagine my surprise when I saw you on the floor with _him_." Neji finally understood.

"You're angry that I like Naruto," he said simply. Hinata's face twisted with anger and she lashed out at him again.

"You love him… admit it," Hinata said attempting to back hand him. Neji was tiring of her careless attempts to attack him and grabbed her wrist, she tried yanking away but when she couldn't she attempted to slap him with her other hand. He caught it just as easily. "You are in love with Naruto," she said some of the fight ebbing out of her voice, "And he loves you… I can tell. He acts so happy around you but he never does around me or even Sakura… he loves you and you love him…" Tears she had been attempting to hold back spilled out of her eyes and her knees gave out. Neji held her up as she began to weep openly and pulled out of his grasp only to fling herself against his chest. He carefully wrapped his arms around her allowing her to cry as much as she needed. A few moments later he lifted Hinata into his arms as she began to doze in his embrace. Shaking his head he jumped up to the nearest roof and headed for the Hyuuga estate.

"What happened?" asked a woman who came running up to Neji as he entered the estate. He had taken a short break to clean all the tears off of his younger cousin's face before entering the estate.

"She tired herself out training," Neji said simply as he handed the sleeping girl. The woman nodded at him but her pearly eyes showed suspicion as she began to walk away. Neji sighed and shifted his shirt uncomfortably, Hinata had managed to soak while crying and it was still pretty damp. He headed off to his rooms to change with a sigh. He hit his wall with a strong fist without placing any extra force into it, it cracked but didn't break. He frowned and turned around facing his bed.

"Bad day?" asked a girl sitting on his bed.

"Tenten, what are you doing here?" Neji asked narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, just came to tell you that I'm engaged." Neji rolled his eyes.

"And you had to sneak into my bedroom to tell me this?" he asked sarcastically.

"Actually… that idea was mine," said another voice, Neji turned to look at Temari who was currently sitting on his dresser. He hung his head in frustration.

"Is it just me or do girls enjoy sneaking into my room lately?" he murmured, Temari grinned widely at him and Tenten giggled. "So, you two are engaged?" he said returning to the subject at hand. Tenten beamed and Temari shrugged her shoulders and started to swing her legs.

Tenten frowned and stood up. She walked over to Neji and gripped his chin forcing his head up. She hissed in sympathy as she saw the bruises spreading across his face, Temari jumped down from her perch and came over to see as well. "Make a woman angry?" she asked digging around in her pouch for a bruise balm. Neji wrinkled his nose.

"You could say that," he said wincing as the cold cream was rubbed into his blue and purple cheeks, "Turns out Hinata doesn't like the fact that I like Naruto more."

Tenten snorted and Temari shook her head and handed Neji the bottle of cream. "This cream will help it heal and it has an herb in it that will make the coloring and swelling go away in a few hours. Use it until the pain subsides," she said. Neji nodded his thanks.

"So what did you come here for?" Neji asked tucking the bottle into his supplies satchel and rolling his neck to crack it. Tenten looked at the floor then at Temari.

"I came to say bye," Tenten said after a little while. Neji looked questioningly at her, "I'm going to live with Temari in the Hidden Village of Sand…"

Neji blinked once, twice, three times then smirked, "So are we getting someone else in the group while you're having fun in the desert?" he said with a shrug. Tenten tilted her head to the side with a confused look, Neji sighed. "Look, I'm happy that you've found someone you can be happy with. I'm not about to tell you good luck or to try and hold you back. This is your destiny and things will unfold for you as life continues, all I have to say be happy. If you're waiting for something else too bad."

Tenten practically knocked him over as she hugged him. "Thank you Neji! Thank you!" she said excitedly as Temari blinked at the sudden actions of her fiancé.

"Well, this is all wonderful, but Tenten… we're on a time limit," Temari said tilting her head to the side and putting on the cutest face she had, "Can we hurry it up a little? Kankuro gets cross when we keep him waiting!" Tenten let go of Neji who was still trying to regain his balance and nodded.

"Sure let's go!" she said with a wide smile before the two jumped out of the window and over the wall of the Hyuuga estate.

"So that's how they get in so easily… I forgot my room was right next to the wall…" Neji said as he looked out his window. He sighed and collected his things for yet another bath. He had way more thinking to do then he could ever have imagined before…


	3. Denial Acceptance and Confusion

Naruto hugged his knees closer to his chest as he stared out at the large sky. "Why is this happening to me? I thought shit like this only happened in dumb romance novels…" he complained to the stars. Blinking away sudden tears he laid back and stretched his legs out, his thoughts traveled back to the long haired Hyuuga and the taste of his mouth. He shook his head so hard he swore that it cracked loud enough to wake up next door, "No! No! No, no, no! I am not gay! I like Sakura and that is that!" he said forcefully before sighing, "Oh who am I trying to kid? I'm completely attracted to Neji and there's nothing I can do to change that fact…" he said quietly lacing his finger behind his head. He frowned and closed his eyes for a moment as he felt a tug in his stomach.

"_Kyuubi? What do you want?" the blonde boy said staring up at a large gate in front of him._

_A loud snort was his reply, "You dumb child… I'm worried about you! Can you not tell?" the large demon said revealing his curiously sharp teeth._

_Naruto was thoroughly confused, "I thought you didn't care about my life as long as I don't die and take you with me…" he said furrowing his brow. The Kyuubi sighed washing the smell of decaying meat and years of bad breath over Naruto who automatically turned sheet white at the smell._

"_I'm worried because you're placing so much stress on your body that it's starting to affect me as well! Don't you realize when you're starting to harm your own body?" The large fox said with a snarl as his already red eyes flashed an even more dangerous shade. Naruto tilted his head and stuck out his lower lip._

"_How?" was his simple question. The Kyuubi scratched his long nails on the ground impatiently._

"_What I'm saying is that you are in such denial over your feelings that you are beginning to wear your self out with out doing a physical activities! GO the Hyuuga boy and talk to him! Do more then talk if you need to, but stop fighting your self or it may cause a sickness in your body!" The Kyuubi said before Naruto was pulled out of the sewer of his mind._

"So even the Kyuubi knows my feelings while I'm still trying to decide!" he complained. A shout from the back of his mind made him wince, "All right, all right! I'm going!" he said quietly standing up. He took of into the night headed in the direction of the rising moon.

……………………………….

Neji walked out of his bathroom and froze. "Neji-kun, I think we need to talk…" said the boy standing in front of his window.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Neji said trying to suppress the urge to hug the boy. Naruto looked up and Neji studied his eyes, this was definitely Naruto, there was no way to deny it.

"I came to talk to you, like I just said," Naruto said rolling his eye. He moved quickly closing the distance between him and Neji and gripped the older boy by the chin, "Why are you making me feel like this? I was perfectly fine until you came to the hot springs!" he said stubbornly. Neji's eyes went wide and he started to pull away from the younger boy only to be pulled back. Naruto pressed his lips to Neji's and pulled his body closer. Neji felt his body relaxing and he began to return the kiss. Naruto smiled slightly and forced Neji's lips open with his tongue attempting to take dominance over the Hyuuga. He soon found that it wasn't go to be easy as Neji's tongue pressed against his and they began to passionately battle to be seme. They broke apart briefly for a quick breath of air before returning to the kiss and Naruto felt his body pulled even closer by Neji. He gasped slightly losing his concentration on battling for dominance and was quickly over taken by the chestnut haired boy. He shrugged mentally and allowed the other boy to take the lead as he began to tangle his fingers in the boy's hair. He moved his right hand up from Neji's back and pulled out the hair tie and gripping it tightly. Before Neji knew what was happening he was being pushed onto the bed and his hands were tied to the headboard with his very own hair ribbon.

Naruto smirked mischievously and straddled the shocked boy. Neji narrowed his eyes but they soon snapped open again as Naruto leaned down and began to kiss his neck. He drew a shuddering breath as Naruto hit a pleasure spot below his ear. Naruto continued teasingly as his hands began to pull open Neji's night shirt. Moving down even further he nibbled at Neji's collar bone before turning his sights lower. He carefully worked his way down the pale chest in front of him pausing every now and then to suck gently. Soon he turned his attention to sucking of Neji's nipple surprising a moan from the other boy. Naruto lifted his head up and smiled at the boy with a look in his eyes that Neji interpreted quickly.

"Naruto… we really shouldn't even be doing this…" he murmured as Naruto began to pout, "I'm in the family house… others might here and the doors unlocked and-" he was off as Naruto leaned back up and started to kiss him again. He willing began to kiss Naruto back and almost uttered a whimper when Naruto pulled away.

"If you're so worried why don't we go to my place then? No one's there to interrupt us, let alone here any thing we might do…" he leaned down and brushed his lips against Neji's, "Unless you're a screamer that is…" he whispered seductively. Neji shivered as goose bumps raced down his arms.

"Naruto…" Neji began only to get a pout from Naruto.

"Look, if you don't want this, I'll just leave right now." Naruto sat up and looked at Neji seriously.

Neji thought quickly, "Naruto… I want this, I'm just a little unsure about…" his voice trailed off and he looked at Naruto pleadingly.

Naruto's face softened and he closed his eyes for a second. "Maybe we shouldn't jump into things…" he murmured before reaching up and untying the ribbon that held Neji in place. Neji pulled his hands free and sat up quickly wrapping his arms around Naruto. Naruto blushed at the closeness of their faces and he looked away for a moment before returning his gaze back to Neji's face.

"I never said that we were going to fast, just that I wasn't sure this was the right place to do it," Neji said with a smirk before pressing his lips to Naruto's. Naruto allowed Neji to push him onto his back on the mattress, he even allowed Neji to begin to undress him, but…

Naruto sighed slightly and pushed Neji off of him. "Neji, let's not have sex just yet… I think we should let our relationship grow a little more before we do something like that…" he said frowning slightly. Neji nodded after a moment.

"I think that would be wise…" he said flipping his hair away from his face. It settled softly as the moonlight fell across it with a white light that made Naruto think rather uncharacteristic poetic thoughts. Naruto sat up suddenly knocking Neji off balance as he pulled him close in a hug. Neji's eyes went wide and Naruto began to cry into his shoulder. "Shhh," he whispered wrapping his arms around the small blonde boy and stroking his short hair softly. He couldn't say that he was expecting something like this, but for some reason he felt like it was so right that he was soothing Naruto. "Shhh, what's the matter?" he said softly. Naruto snuggled closer to him as his sobbing began to quiet down some.

"I don't deserve you…" Naruto whispered as he tried to still his sobs. Neji frowned.

"I think you have it backwards," he said threading his fingers through the blonde mop that was rubbing against his cheek, "I really and absolutely must not deserve an angel like you…" he said. Naruto smiled slightly against Neji's bare shoulder before his eyes drooped shut and he feel asleep in Neji's warm and caring embrace. Neji gently lowered Naruto onto the bed and stood up wincing as his feet made contact with the floor. He quickly pulled on his normal clothes and gently began to dress Naruto. With a small smile he scooped the sleeping boy up bridal style and jumped out of his window and over the wall.

He arrived at Naruto's apartment not much later and laid his precious burden on the bed. With a sigh he looked at the sleeping boy with half-lidded eyes before pulling the covers up and tucking them around the blonde. He straightened with a sigh and went to the boy's closet and searched through briefly before pulling out a thin blanket. Walking out of the room he shut the door with a soft click before heading out into the living room. Neji frowned slightly at the small couch before shrugging and laying down on it and throwing the blanket over himself. With in a few moments he was asleep.

Sunlight hit Naruto's partially open eyes causing him to wince in pain. He sat up slowly and looked around his empty room… so him going to see Neji had all been a dream… He pushed away the mounting disappointment and swung his legs out from under the blankets blinking as he noticed he was still in his clothes from the other day. "Why aren't I in my pajamas?" he asked himself quietly before shrugging and pulling open his closet. He snatched up some clean clothes and quickly discarded the others. Soon he was dressed again. With a large yawn he walked out into his living room.

His mouth fell open as he looked at the brunette angel asleep on his couch with a single pale hand covering his lower face. He pulled his jaw back up with a click as his teeth slammed together. Naruto slowly backed out of the room hoping not to wake the Hyuuga as he made his way into the kitchen. Setting a teapot on the small stove he jumped up to sit on the counter. He thought long and hard about why Neji might be sleeping on his couch when a flick to the side of his head caused him to fall off.

"Morning Naruto," Neji said with a sleepy voice as he held out a hand to him. Naruto grasped it and was pulled to his feet easily.

"Why were you sleeping on my couch?" Naruto blurted out with a blink. Neji stared at him.

"You fell asleep while in my embrace so I brought you to your own room… I was a little worried about you so I slept on the couch in case you woke up and needed me…" was the direct reply. Neji was clearly not one to beat around the bush. Naruto blushed and murmured a slight oh… The brunette smiled slightly and pulled Naruto to him. Naruto looked up into Neji's eyes and their lips met softly. The Hyuuga pulled away and turned to look at the kitchen. "So, do you have any food here besides cereal and ramen?" he asked.

"Of course I do!" Naruto protested, Neji raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. Naruto looked shocked, "You're _teasing _me?" he said stunned. Neji snorted.

"Well, what else would I be doing?" he asked rhetorically. Naruto stuck his tongue out at him. Neji waved a hand at the fridge, "Any eggs?" he asked. Not much later they were sitting down to eat omelets and toast with each other when a knock sounded at the door. Naruto looked up a piece of egg hanging from his partially open mouth.

"I'll get it," he said as he pulled the egg piece into his mouth and stood up. Neji nodded slightly and took another small bite. "Who is it?" asked Naruto opening the door up with a yawn.

"Let me in dobe," said the raven haired boy standing in front of him. Naruto frowned.

"What do you want Sasuke?" Naruto said crossing his arms in front of his chest stubbornly.

"I need to talk to you about something…" Sasuke said with equal stubbornness. Neji came up beside Naruto.

"Hello Uchiha, what brings you here?" he asked with a blank face. Sasuke frowned looking at Neji.

"I could ask you the same thing," Sasuke said.

"You could, but I have a solid reason that Naruto already knows. However, you have yet to supply one. I think both Naruto and I would like an explanation," Neji said with a slight smile. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"I want to talk to Naruto about his relationship with Sakura," he said with a slight frown. Neji frowned as well while Naruto took a step back to allow Sasuke in. He looked over his shoulder at Neji who nodded slightly at him.

"Me and Sakura are just friends, nothing more, nothing less. That's the way it's going to stay," Naruto said gripping Neji's hand behind his back. Neji leaned to the side slightly, hiding their hands from view. Naruto smiled at him over his shoulder and the Uchiha blinked.

"I could have sworn that you were claiming that she would be your next girlfriend," he said coldly studying Naruto's face.

"I used to, but I'm not exactly available to be claiming love for anyone else right now," Naruto said sticking his chin out and narrowing his eyes.

Sasuke tilted his head in confusion, "Who might you be seeing?" he asked. Neji smirked and wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist. Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked at the arm around Naruto then at Neji's face. Neji was smiling triumphantly and Naruto was blushing slightly as he nuzzled closer to Neji. "Neji and you are a couple?" Sasuke said tilting his head to the other side as his mind raced to figure out what was going on.

"You could put it that way," Neji said smirking as he kissed the top of Naruto's head. Naruto squeaked in surprise and looked up at Neji with a smile. Neji smiled back at him with his normal non-smile before they looked back at Sasuke. From the look on his face he had just gotten a disturbing thought.

"You haven't had-" Sasuke stopped himself as he turned pale. Naruto and Neji were both stunned at his question.

"No," Naruto said.

"Not yet," added Neji. Sasuke grimaced.

"I'll be leaving…" he said pulling the door back open and walking out, he swore as the door hit the back of his heel while he pulled it shut. Naruto burst out laughing and Neji just simply smirked as much as he normally did. He enjoyed watching the smaller boy laughing like he was, for some reason he found it cute. He grabbed the blonde by the waist and pulled him close brushing his lips against Naruto's. Naruto stopped laughing and wrapped an arm around the back of Neji's head. Their lips met in a kiss before they broke apart and returned to their breakfast. A few hours saw them o0ut the door and headed to the training grounds for some every day exercises… little did they know how weird it was about to get…


	4. Heart Broken Love Control and a Vow

"Naruto, can I talk to you for a few moments?" Sakura asked the sweat soaked blonde as he grabbed his water. Naruto looked at her with his shockingly blue eyes.

"Uh, sure Sakura!" he said with a smile. He gulped down the last of the water and set his container on the ground. Sakura looked around nervously before she waved her hand and walked behind some trees. Naruto frowned slightly and followed her. "So what did you want to talk about?" he asked. Sakura blushed and looked away.

"Naruto, I'm sorry that I've treated you like shit all these years…" she started. Naruto tilted his head in confusion… Sakura was apologizing for something she didn't have to? "I guess I just didn't want to see what was in front of my nose this entire time… I've felt this way ever since we faced Zabuza…"

"Zabuza? Who that?" Naruto interrupted. Sakura took a deep breath.

"The guy we faced in the land of the waves, now don't interrupt me," she said in her normal way. Naruto still looked like he didn't remember but nodded none the less, "I really thought I felt this way about Sasuke all these years… but I think that I was just being silly. I think I love you Naruto."

Naruto's eyes grew wide and his mind filled with images of Neji, "Sakura… I'm sorry but-" he was cut off as Sakura pressed her lips to his. He froze as she kissed him. There was a gasp to their side and Naruto snapped back to his senses. He pushed her back and she cried in shock as she fell to the ground. Who ever had seen them was running, but Naruto caught a glimpse of chestnut hair… "You idiot! I was just about to tell you that I love someone else! And now he thinks I like you!" he cried in frustration before taking off at a run following Neji. He stopped briefly looking everywhere around him. There wasn't a single trace of the heart broken Hyuuga. "NEJI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled his voice giving away his worry. A slight rustle to the side caught his attention. He wheeled around on his heel and grimaced when he saw Hinata. "Hinata, do you know where Neji is?" he asked quickly. Hinata looked taken aback.

"Na-naruto-kun, I don't know where he-" she ducked her head shyly and Naruto ran out of the clearing headed towards the only place he could think of.

"Naruto? What are you doing in the Academy when you should be training?" Iruka asked when the blonde nearly crashed into him. Naruto recovered and ran past him with a single wave of his hand. Iruka frowned and shook his head before resuming the walk back to his class room.

Naruto looked around frustrated, Neji wasn't in the hall where he had found him last time either. He punched the wall wincing as he heard a crack. He turned and jumped out of the only open window headed towards his house. He stopped in the middle of the street tears running down his face. "Ugh! You're such an idiot Neji! Where the hell are you?" he shouted at the top of his lungs earning several strange looks from passer bys. He waited a second then continued on his course. Naruto slammed the door behind him and sank to the ground crying. There were no lights on in his apartment which only made him slightly more depressed and he set his head on his knees. Why did this have to happen when he was finally getting happy? Naruto muffled a scream of sadness his body shaking as he did so. With a spur of the moment he lifted his head and howled like an animal attempting to express the sadness and anger he was feeling. Anger at Sakura, at himself for not realizing what she was saying before, for not catching Neji, for being such an idiot; Sadness at not being able to find Neji, not having anyone to reassure him that everything would be ok… on not having anyone with him at all. He ended the cry and coughed once, twice before falling over onto the cold floor. He winced as his elbow dug into his rib, but he didn't move. He was too upset to even care about his own discomfort as he sat and stared at the empty apartment. Neji's jacket was slung over the arm of his couch, Naruto blinked. Had that been there a second ago, he was sure that it hadn't. Suddenly he felt strong arms pull him into their embrace and he gasped turning his head to look at Neji who was pulling him close. Neji showed signs of having been crying as well, but his face was dry and he looked just as well groomed as ever. Naruto snuggled close to him but something felt different then before.

"I'm sorry Neji, I didn't even want to kiss her… she flung herself at me," Naruto murmured. Neji sighed and placed his head on Naruto's.

"I know, Sakura told me the whole story when she found me in a tree," _crying_ he added silently to himself. Naruto murmured something he didn't hear. "Hmm?"

"I love you, sorry that I hurt you…" Naruto said softly. Neji heard him this time though. He smiled softly and tightened his grip on _his _Naruto. He shifted slightly and pressed his lips to Naruto's. Naruto eagerly kissed him back turning slightly so that they were in a slightly more comfortable position. Their tongues clashed and for once Naruto didn't fight with Neji for the lead. He submitted willingly allowing Neji to call the shots on what they were doing and how far they were going to go. Little did he know how far Neji was wanting to go though… Neji broke away for a moment before returning and this time pushing Naruto onto his back. Naruto smirked against his lips and pulled Neji onto himself more. Neji slipped his tongue back into Naruto's mouth, his hands pulled open Naruto's jacket and slipped it off over his shoulders. The blonde groaned and sat up somewhat to get the rest of his jacket off. He broke apart and pulled off his shirt throwing it to the side, Naruto bent in to return to the kiss but was pushed back. He stared wide eyed as the Hyuuga removed his own shirt before bending down and starting to suck on the pleasure spot under Naruto's ear. Naruto tried suppressing a small moan but it still escaped somehow as Neji began his track down his neck. He arched his back in pleasure and Neji licked at one of his nipples. Smiling Neji began to suck playfully at it surprising another moan from the blonde. Naruto leaned his head back even more trying not to moan even louder only to have his head snap back up when the long haired boy's hands found his pants. They were yanked off his hips and he kicked them off before realizing what Neji had in mind. "N-Neji… uuuuu" he ended in another moan as Neji nibbled at his collar bone cutting off his sentence. Naruto reached Neji's hips and began to push his pants off completely forgetting his previous worries. Their bodies collided together and Naruto thrust his hips upward. Neji smiled against the soft skin of his chest and he began to grind his crotch against Naruto's feeling the other boy's arousal clearly; Naruto gasped feeling Neji's erection against his own. Neji took the chance to return his mouth to Naruto's and found the smaller boy returning the kiss passionately. Their bodies rubbing together created more and more friction until the point where neither could stand it anymore. Neji slid down on Naruto's body and yanked his boxers out of the way allowing his erection to be free. He smiled and licked its tip slowly. Naruto groaned as Neji's burning tongue began to slide up and down his cock's length before returning to teasing the top of it. Neji gripped the base of it and slid his mouth over the tip of it. He slid his mouth even further onto it swirling his tongue around it. Naruto's eye went wide at the new sensation of Neji's moist mouth around his arousal and felt it harden even more. Neji began to move his head up and down concentrating on the tip of it while his hands gripped the base and his fingers tickled the skin around it.

Naruto moaned louder then he had at any previous time and his hips bucked upward. Neji pulled away and pressed Naruto's hips back down. He returned to his previous job holding Naruto's hips to the floor as he began to move his head faster up and down. Naruto could barely take it anymore as he felt himself beginning to reach his peak. Neji could feel it and pulled away earning himself a protest from Naruto at his sudden stop. Smiling he slid back up Naruto's body resting his mouth beside the blonde's ear. "I want to fuck you, right here and right now…" he whispered with a purr. Naruto felt goose bumps riddle his body before he nodded slightly. The chestnut haired boy wasted no time as he gently flipped Naruto onto his stomach and discarded his own boxers. He ran his hands down Naruto's smooth back and began to kiss his way up it. He placed three fingers on Naruto's lips who began to suck on them thoroughly coating them with saliva. When they were well coated Neji withdrew them and set the tip on one on Naruto's opening. Naruto moaned as it slid into him gently. Soon that finger was joined by another, and just to be sure Neji inserted a third. When he was sure that Naruto was as ready as he would ever be Neji withdrew his fingers and set the tip of his cock at the opening. "You ready?" he asked with a worried frown. Naruto nodded and clenched a fist as Neji pushed into him. Neji waited a moment before moving somewhat surprising a startled gasp from Naruto.

"I'm ready," Naruto whispered gripping the floor. Neji nodded and began to pull out before pushing back in. He was slow and gentle at first and Naruto began to moan loudly. They were moans of pleasure and pain mixed but the more that Neji thrust into him the more pleasure the blended into the cries. "Faster!" Naruto said huskily and Neji obliged. Soon he was thrusting hard and deep into Naruto as the smaller boy screamed in pleasure. Neji pulled Naruto up onto his knees hiking one of his legs up onto his shoulders, this caused him to hit Naruto's prostate. Naruto shouted loudly. Neji warily thrust into the same spot and Naruto's arms gave out and he crashed onto his elbows. Neji smiled and began to thrust even harder as he grabbed Naruto's forgotten member and began to stroke it with the rhythm of his thrusts. Soon they both reached their limit and Neji came deep inside of Naruto, soon after Naruto came as well. The two dropped on the floor thoroughly exhausted as Neji pulled out of his lover and soon they were both asleep on the floor.

…………………………………

"Sasuke… I'm sorry for being so distant the other day," Sakura said hanging her head.

Sasuke smiled coldly, "That's all right, I'm aware that you had your heart set on Naruto at the time." Sakura flinched but Sasuke continued anyways, "I'm also aware that you didn't think that you had feelings for me anymore..." Sakura looked up at him with surprised eyes, "but don't worry. I forgive you for being so stupid." Sakura's eyes flashed and she went to slap him. Sasuke caught her wrist. "So you're trying to hit me?" he said quietly and Sakura stiffened. Sasuke looked at her with surprisingly cold eyes and he slammed her into the wall taking a grip at her throat. Sakura began to claw at his hand but when he didn't even flinch began to stop. He squeezed the hand causing her to gurgle slightly as she fought to breathe, "Never try to hit me again. You're my woman now and I have the upper hand in the relationship. No matter what you won't be able to take control, I have better fighting and better mental strength," Sasuke hissed getting close to Sakura's face. She turned her head away and murmured something. "What was that?"

"I said, except against your brother," Sakura spat out hatefully turning her head to look at Sasuke. He pulled her away from the wall then slammed her back into it. Cutting of her air supply he twisted his face in rage and slapped her.

"Don't ever compare me to him again," he said dangerously as Sakura clawed at his hands. He released her and she slumped to the ground a hand resting across the bruise appearing on her neck. "Don't you ever say anything like that again! It's your fault that you made me so mad… I don't like hurting you but you need to remember your place."

Sakura looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "Why do you blame this on me? I never did anything to institute violence… I was just trying to apologize and I don't belong to you. I'm my own property and you have no rights to me." Sasuke's eyes flashed and he grabbed her hair pulling her to her feet.

"You belong to me and that is final," Sasuke said before slamming her into the wall once more then pressing his lips to hers. She tried to turn her head away but he held it in place with his free hand. Pulling away he smiled triumphantly, "You're mine. I love you," he said before pulling the crying girl into his arms and pinning her arms to her sides so she couldn't strike at him, "I'm sorry I get so mad, but you shouldn't say things like that…" Sasuke whispered before pulling her away and kissing her again. This time Sakura kissed him back, though not at all willingly. She could tell that he wouldn't hesitate to kill her if she didn't do what he said.

"Don't worry, I won't say things like that when you're around," Sakura whispered pulling away from him. Sasuke frowned and pressed his thumb into the pressure point on her wrist.

"You won't say things like that ever, I'll know if you do… even if I'm not here," Sasuke said as he dug his nail into her tendons. Sakura gasped in pain and tried to pull away but Sasuke held on tightly. "Now say you're sorry."

Sakura pressed her lips together and Sasuke dug his nail in again, "Sorry!" Sakura said breathless and Sasuke dropped her wrist. Sakura glared at him and withdrew a kunai before slashing at him. Sasuke moved out of the way easily and appeared behind her. He pressed the cold edge of a kunai to her throat and licked up the other side of her neck.

"I told you that you wouldn't be able to harm me," he said before his knee made contact with the small of her back. Sakura fell to her knees and Sasuke's foot pressed between her shoulder blades forcing her to the ground. She gave under the pressure and the air was forced out of her lungs as she fell against the dirt. Sasuke ground his foot in harshly before bending down and pulling her head up by her hair. Sakura twisted her arm up and tried to slash across his foot but missed. Sasuke crushed her wrist into the ground with his foot. Sakura yelled in pain as her wrist popped out of place. Sasuke relieved some of the pressure before he pulled her to her feet. "I said not to try it," he hissed before her drew a kunai slowly across her cheek. She wrenched her face away and drew a kunai threw her hair once again cutting it so it couldn't be held. She took a fighting position and threw the kunai at Sasuke before sending chakra into her fists and punching at him. He dodged all her attacks without breaking a sweat not even being grazed by the deadly punches. He grabbed her by the back of the throat and twisted one of her arms behind her back. She cried out in pain again and he brought his foot up into her abdomen. She doubled over gasping before being knocked back again as his fist made contact with her face. There was a slight crack and her vision went black as the pain knocked her unconscious. Sasuke sighed that she had fainted so easily before picking her up and slinging her over his shoulder. He dumped her onto her bed after not caring a damn about any of her injuries. She was a medical Nin and so was her sensei; that was their problem now.

"Sakura?" her mom shouted from the bottom of the stairs. The slam of a window closing made her frown; it was unlike her daughter to sneak in without saying hello. She frowned and wiped her hands on a hand towel before setting it down and making her way to the kunoichi's room. She nearly fainted when she saw the bloody wreck of a woman laying on Sakura's bed unconscious… then it hit her… that was Sakura. She ran across the room and fell to her knees beside the pink haired girl sobbing as she tried to wipe some of the blood from the corner of her daughters mouth.

Knocks sounded through the house, Sakura's mom ignored them. She heard the hesitant squeak of someone opening the door and she shouted over her shoulder for help. "What's the matter?!" shouted a familiar male voice as hurried steps approached. Kakashi burst into the room and froze when he saw the mangled girl in the woman's arms. A sound of helplessness and surprise escaped quietly from his throat and he formed a hand sign disappearing before reappearing with the Hokage at his side.

"What happened to her?" asked Tsunade as she slammed her medical supplies down and removed her student from the distressed woman's arms. She carefully examined Sakura's body before pressing glowing hands to the most damaged areas. Sakura murmured something incoherent and her mother let out a strangled cry. Kakashi wrapped an arm around the woman and led her from the room allowing Tsunade to concentrate. Tsunade pursed her lips in anger as she found a broken rib that was threatening to pierce Sakura's lung. She fixed it the best she could without draining herself as she turned her attention to the broken jaw. Tsunade gave an exasperated sigh and scooped Sakura up in her arms gently.

Pale hands threaded through blonde hair as Tsunade watched medical staff running every where trying to help her apprentice. She was shocked by how much damage had been inflicted and even more shocked by the lack of self defense wounds. Who ever had done this to her had been close enough that Sakura didn't fight back as much as she should have, and by the way Sakura wouldn't speak against the attacker… the punk had also convinced her that she deserved it. Silently Tsunade vowed that she would physically and mentally harm the person who had done this to her when a quiet sentence made her look up.

"Please don't hurt him…" Sakura said tears at the corners of her eyes as she fought to speak through swollen lips, "It was my fault he got so mad… I shouldn't have tried to slap him… Sasu-" she was cut off as she began to cough and Tsunade stiffened. Sasuke… the Uchiha had done this to her. What was even worse though was the realization that Sakura thought it was her fault… and that she would protect him from getting hurt without hesitating. At woman in white filled Tsunade's vision as a nurse rushed to help Sakura. When the woman moved, Tsunade was no longer there.


End file.
